Star Trek: Pyramid 42
by Skagra42
Summary: A group of borg are brought to another galaxy and disconnected from the collective.
1. Chapter 1

9 of 12, quaternary communicator of unimatrix 64 processed the information coming from all over pyramid 42, cube 16, cube 84, and sphere 72. He and the other borg assigned to processing the data decided the attack pattern. Pyramid 42 flew behind the engines of the _Tre'gok_ , the klingon ship they were trying to assimilate. Suddenly, a wormhole opened, sucking in the _Tre'gok_ and pyramid 42. The wormhole closed when the ships exited. All communication devices aboard both ships had been destroyed by the wormhole, disconnecting pyramid 42 from the collective. 9 of 12, quaternary communicator of unimatrix 64 was unable to get sensor readings, so he walked around the ship. He found that there was no way of communicating with the collective. then, he found out something else: the _Tre'gok_ was still fighting.

He decided to fly a probe to the klingon ship and tell them the crew of pyramid 42 were no longer borg. After dodging disrupter fighter he boarded the ship and was met by 3 angry klingons. He said "roj (peace)". One of the klingons said "Qo' (no)". 9 of 12, quaternary communicator of unimatrix 64 said "qawlu' Borg. maHvaD disconnected wormhole vo' collective. qul DeSDu' maHvaD 'e' yImev. (We are no longer borg. The wormhole disconnected us from the collective. Stop firing at us.)" The klingons took him to the bridge and spoke with the captain. The captain agreed to stop firing.

The crew of pyramid 42 decided to try to get back to their homeworlds. 9 of 12 was chosen to be the captain. Their 1st objective was to find out where they were. Then find a way back. The final step was to go back.

 **The other chapters will be longer, this is just so you know how pyramid 42 ended up in another galaxy.**


	2. Chapter 2

9 of 12 watched the view screen of the makeshift bridge of pyramid 42 from the ceiling, trying to adjust the communications interface so it was compatible with the dock owner's communications. His tentacles finally found where the wire was supposed to go, and a view of the dock owner, a long armed creature with a cylindrical head divided into several sections. It had taken a month to fix communications and make it easier for non-borg to use the ship by creating view screens, a bridge, a mess hall, and other things and not everything had been tested. After a lot of searching, they had found out about a planet likely to have some information about the wormhole.

64 of 64, the zavian science officer, clicked "captain, I am picking up borg life signs on the planet." 9 of 12 said "they may be others who were brought here by the wormhole, but just in case they are still borg, 80 of 96, assemble a security team and meet me in the transporter room. 3 of 3, 64 of 64, and 1 of 12, come with me to the transporter room. In 16 minutes, 9 of 12, 3 of 4, the zindi communications officer, 64 of 64, 1 of 12, the Vulcan second officer, 80 of 96, the romulan chief of security, and 4 security officers beamed down to the location of the borg life signs. They didn't see any borg, they saw store owners of many different species, but no borg. The shopkeepers around where they had been beamed in attempted to sell them a variety of items, including a large variety of robots for fixing things, which sounded useful considering how many things on pyramid 42 had been hastily added and broke a lot, mainly because they had been created by species with incompatible technology. After talking with the shopkeeper, 9 of 12 decided to beam back up and get the cargo list so he knew what he had to trade.

After buying a few robots, 9 of 12 asked people if they knew anything about the wormhole, but no one had heard of it. 64 of 64 reported that the people in the area were borg, but only had an uncharged communications implant. 9 of 12 asked the people what had happened to the rest of their implants. They said that they'd never bought any of the others because they were too expensive. Someone was selling borg implants. After getting directions to the shop, the away team beamed into it. An assimilated ferengi welcomed them into the shop. Suddenly, a group of borg ambushed them, grabbing the security officers with assimilation tubes. 9 of 12 jumped onto the ceiling and threw the borg across the room. He then extended his tentacles to a pipe near the exit, grabbed the rest of the away team, and retracted his tentacles. The exit was blocked by 6 borg. The away team was trapped.


End file.
